darktempusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Echo Squad
Dead Echo Squad was one of the first major squads to be initiated after the Burn. Initially the squad was tasked with suicidal missions, as the higher powers felt the squad was the perfect opportunity to remove 'troublesome' Peacekeepers from their ranks. This has since backfired, as the squad simply refused to die. To this day, their numbers have grown along with their reputation. However, Dead Echo Squad are still Peacekeepers at heart, so don't expect a warm welcome. Current Serving Dead Echo Squad Members Colonel R. Lee Murphy - Veteran drill instructor, expert in jungle warfare, guerilla tactics, and a large variety of firearms. Power Armour Technician 2nd Class Samuel "Sparks" Reach Corporal Danny Vega - Urban warfare specialist, expert in CQC. Flagged with anger issues but reliable in a fight. Also highly skilled in physical interrogation techniques. Engineer Raymond Scoot - Hired Merc. Brother to Leilah Scoot, both seem to possess some kind of inner connection... Engineer Leilah Scoot - Hired Merc. Sister to Raymond Scoot, both seem to possess some kind of inner connection... Sgt Joost Reinhardt - specialist in urban warfare, crowd control and wet works . Fagan "Shiv" Duffy - Mercenary, second generation pk. Specialist in wet work, interrogation and shadow play. Shiv has certain personality quirks but will always have his follow squad members backs. Clara Thompson - Melee fighter. Unpredictable but highly efficient. Medical Services Officer Dr. Elliot Brooks - Sanc Trained medic and surgeon. Sent to assist DES, chosen specifically due to her quick thinking and methodical manner, not her attitude problem. After a terrifying encounter with a Hunter she is recovering from PTSD and has become very twitchy and scared of night-time. Sparek Nifelheim - A few years ago Sparek took up wandering from his happy lifestyle in Sanc in order to see more of the world and its post-Burn state which ultimately saw him join The Peacekeepers' infantry division. Whilst exploring he realised his skill in scavenging and eventually in wetwork and recon. Henry Crippen - Squad medic. Deceased Dead Echo Squad Members Lieutenant Ryan "Gunny" Barrett (Deceased) - Previous squad 2nd in command, KIA during a Swarm attack on Newtown. Reports state that Ryan tried to lure the Swarm away from the local bar and was overwhelmed by Swarm before aid could reach him. A memorial to Ryan can be found at the side of the Indecent Proposal in Newtown. He is survived by his older brother, Eli Barrett. Ryan was one of the first volunteers to become a 'Peacekeeper Messenger', something that has always been respected. His nickname comes from his previous rank in the Sanc Security Forces, Gunnery Sergeant. Major Eli Barrett (Deceased) - Squad Leader, veteran officer pre-Swarm War . One of the most revered Peacekeepers, he joined Dead Echo after hearing of the death of his younger brother Ryan Barrett at the hands of the Swarm, and his subsequent bodily mutilation by the Swarm. Eli's skills vary due to his years of service, with his experience covering all major firearms, explosives, tactics and politics. KIA by explosion during a recon operation Captain Abraham "Iron Claw" Dukes (Deceased) - Fell to Swarm Medic Jonah 'Iriah' McLease (Deceased) - Squad medic. KIA by explosion during a recon operation along side Major Eli Barrett Controversy Dead Echo Squad hasn't been popular over the last few years, with rumours of violent outburst against civilians, attempted Coup d'etats, robberies and many bar brawls. Most recently, rumours of the Squad recently burning down a bar over an argument about a bar tap and a bar stool.